


literally just horny omegaverse writing.

by gold__jade



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Forced Bonding, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Omegaverse, Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:43:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22935103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold__jade/pseuds/gold__jade
Summary: literally writing this for fun, read if you wantomega gets kidnapped on the way home by an alpha thats his mate and impregnated and swooned on until his hole is a mess.
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

What time was it? He couldn’t remember everything felt fuzzy. The last thing Payton remembered was a deep husky voice behind him and then it was all black. He could tell his heat was setting in and that he was home, but something was very different. His whole body felt heavy and hot and an unfamiliar scent of lavender and peaches that made him feel unreasonably calm was filling up his lungs. 

Payton tried sitting up only to realize his hands were tied up and his legs were being pushed back towards his head. This got his attention and he felt slick start to pool up inside of him, his ass now in the air, with a pair of rough hand running over his bum. He could almost tell what was going on but it was still difficult. Something had knocked him out and even though he was awake his heat was almost full blown, and that tended to cause some difficult issues with understanding what was going on.  
A finger brushed over his inner thighs tracing up and over his stomache. The man’s face could barely be seen. His eyes seemed to shut up most thoughts and sent payton over the edge. Heat usually wasn’t like this but he wanted the man in him as fast as possible. He wanted to suck hard on his cock until he was filled with piss and cum, he wanted this stranger to break into him and impregnate him with hundreds of pups. He wanted to be knotted and fucked right now. He could tell this heat was likely not a sober one. The man must have drugged him, but that was the last thing on his mind. 

Payton could feel something hard near his unprepped hole rubbing against it. ‘fuck’ he thought. What the fuck was happening. He whined almost gutterly feeling tingles build up inside, and then something started digging into his hole. Jesus the man was huge. Only half way in and he could see a buldge starting to bump right under his belly button. His hole had relaxed just enough to let him in thisfar and now the man was pulling and thrusting in deep leaving a dent until he came back out.  
Slowly the stranger kept getting deeper and deeper as peyton got louder and lounder it felt like he was going to be ripped in half but every cell in his body was screaming GO DEEPER MORE MORE MORE. He felt like his prostate was getting punched in slow motion, like the thick hot cock was trying to pierce through his organ walls and fuck him senseless until he died, and this was still just the man slowly going in and out, at the pace of a snail, making peyton cry out sobbing in a mixture of pain pleasure an confusion.  
"I'm so sorry" he moaned, this time his thick cock pressed even deeper. "I cant,.." Payton's knees pressed up beside his face, his cock was hard starting to drip precum over his face. The man came into to clear view this time his hands now holding Payton's legs down beside his head the mans face right dead center over him. His eyes glowed yellow with hints of brown, he was an alpha, almost fully in rut as well. "I cant stop myself, I'm trying, I'm so sorry, please bear with it" small pin prick tears were forming in the corners of the mans eyes, his body though, his body didn't follow suit. Payton could feel a bulb forming. The alpha was going to knot him. If he did it would almost certainly mean he would get pregnant. Something about that didn't seem as wrong as it should have. The man's eves were basically completely yellow-amber now, full rut, and he was starting to thrust in and out faster. god it felt so good. Pay wanted more, he was incoherent and felt like he was cumming with every thrust the man made, infact there was so much precum he might as well have been. The man as if he could read the young omega's mind reached behind payton and ripped his arms free from the, what he now realized was a tied up shirt. lifting his whole body the alpha began to pull up sitting payton on his lap, dick still pressing against his organs leaving a clear outline of what was inside. Payton's head was now in the crook of the alpha's neck, the deep fragrance of lavender and peaches stronger then ever. The alpha was definitely enjoying payton's scent as well while he lightly began nibbling. "mine,... so good..... so good, all mine" right then payton felt the alphas knot right outside his hole. Fuck The alpha moaned and in it went, his hungry asshole barely gave any resistance. Payton not long after felt cum start flooding into him sending tingles deep in his gut up his spine and back down to his dick where he came harder then he things he had ever come in his life. The alpha was now sighing happily against his skin, licking a spot pay barely had enough time before two long fangs were sunk into him. Payton was just marked by an alpha he had never met. __________ a/n new to ao3 I just wanna be horny and write. I write comics outside of this and will likely make a nsfw comic so its good practice. anyways I may post more at some point


	2. Next morning breeding.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> surprised to see people read this, hello, yeah just more porn without plot. Also its the next morning and heat is still strong as hell

The Next day kind of felt like a blur. Payton woke up the morning his insides hot still from the night before with the taste of unbrushed teeth, but the most apparent thing he was aware of was the alpha who was still tightly knotted in his ass. No longer was he pumping his seed into him, but the fact remained that it didn’t matter that the alpha had stopped, he was filled to the point of looking almost pregnant. His skin was tighter than it had ever been, and something in the back of his mind purred with content in a way he couldn’t explain. 

He felt sore but almost euphoric. This was so wrong; he had just been raped by a stranger alpha, but he was happy?? He probably was pregnant, fertility rates for omegas during heat are abnormally high, and now that he had been marked it essentially sealed the deal. 

There was no going back, whoever this alpha was, he had probably just forced a pack of pups into Payton and if he didn’t today, he would soon. Omega’s heat last weeks sometimes, at least until impregnation or burnout. Impregnation many times not even stopping it. Even with the fresh alpha seed inside of him he could feel his heat starting to turn his dick into a hard rock and could barely hold back the urge to try and start milking the alpha’s cock for relief. His sphincter was loose from last night’s relentless fuck, but was starting to twitch and writhe and grasp tighter around the intrusion all over again with fury. 

Payton barely stopped a moan biting his fist trying to stay quiet, the alpha was asleep behind him face still in the crook of his neck purring slightly, and still smelling like sex, peaches, and lavender.

He may have felt Payton’s greedy hole though because even when asleep as Payton twitched, so did the alpha, as he got tighter the alpha got even harder and then suddenly Payton broke. Something in him snapped and he pushed back against the alpha attempting to grind his prostate against his knot. Trying to milk even the slightest amount of cum out of him, trying to get impregnated if he hadn’t already. He could feel the cum sloshing around in him making his insides feel specifically sensitive and lubricated around the knot as well. He still was quiet but was now also desperately trying to get this unknown alpha, HIS alpha, to pump him full of cum all over again. He wanted to look pregnant before he even was, he wanted to have so much cum in him that his body absorbed it and people in the future would be able to smell who he belonged to. 

Payton couldn’t seem to move just right to get off but could tell the alpha inside him was greatly enjoying it. He couldn’t tell if he was awake or asleep but now the alpha was grinding him from behind sucking a hicky into his neck right over his mark and sending spasms of an orgasm like feeling down his spine with every movement. 

The alphas arms coiled around his waist one staying on his hip while the other grabbed his leg somehow pulling pay underneath him. Pay started grinded into the alpha thinking he would join in but the alpha did not. His eyes seemed to have yellow almost disappearing from them ever so slightly. Was his rut fading? What was happening? 

Suddenly the alpha got a terrified look in his eyes. Pay could tell he felt this was somehow his fault, but in that moment pay couldn’t give to shits. He wanted no NEEDED this man’s seed, and at this point he didn’t care how he had ended up in this situation. 

“Im inside you… I knotted you…” the alpha’s cocked twitched triumphantly giving off completely opposite signals from what his face read. “you smell so good, jesus” he bent closer to pay neck clearly smelling him “I marked you…” Payton ground into him somehow happy about those three words. “you’re mine” The alpha practically purred this time. His eyes turned back to a solid beautiful yellow and then he started to grind into him as deep as he could. This time the alpha’s dick didn’t miss paytons prostate once. Just like the night before he ground into it hard pulling sounds out of pay the boy never thought he could make. 

What happened next surprised him though. The alpha ripped his knot out of payton filling the whole room with the sound of a sharp pop, and then… POP back in again. 

*pop*

Payton came it felt like his asshole was getting ripped and the alpha was somehow only getting larger

*pop*

The alpha bit his neck again eliciting a second orgasm 

*pop*

He could feel cum leaking out and pouring all over his ass. 

“please…” the alpha’s ears twitched hearing this

*pop*

“…stop” the alpha did, as if it were a miracle right outside of his asshole, cum pouring from the seams. He seemed extra attentive. This was the first time he had heard the omega’s voice. It was beautiful, if that didn’t sound too cheesy, and he felt more and more of a drive to impregnant the random omega then he even had when first smelling his head on the way home. Now that he could slightly control himself, he would try his best to respect the omegas wished but the thought of stopping now for more then a few seconds didn’t seem possible. 

The fact that his seed was pushing its way out of his omega’s womb was bothering him, but the last little bit of his sanity was telling him he needed to listen. The omega was whining, and he was clearly in distress. 

“stop taking it out” the omega grunted and whined pushing his abused ass against the alpha’s cock weakly. Even with a full nights of sleep his hips were shot. 

The alpha practically came all over again at the mere words, and quickly ground his knot back into his hole. The cum stopped leaking and the alpha felt much more calm with the whimpering omega grinding into him now that he was locking the cum inside him in his womb. 

Payton could feel the alpha’s knot and this time his length growing as well, poking against his cervix and slowly entering into it as well. It hurt but something about the raw breeding experience of having a cock pierce into his womb directly finally sent him over the edge. Payton let out a broken yelp and something resembling cum (something which omega’s could not make) flooded out of his penis covering the alpha who was now twitching as he filled the omegas womb tightly with cum, and an even larger bump being formed from the seed.


End file.
